


Monsters

by anony_mouse



Series: file://garbage_overwatch/ [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Dark, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Crisis, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, unfinished drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: They whisper in the dark. Rumors. Horrors. Warnings.(Note tags please.)





	Monsters

They whisper in the dark. Rumors. Horrors. Warnings.

Blackwatch won't kill you, they say.

It'll _turn_ you.

Twist. Wrench. _Shred. Break. **Raize**_.

And then rebuild you in its own image.

And it got the Commander first.

Mccree simply smiles, a soft, casual thing. A lazy drawl of reasonable assurance. He's made of blood and spurs and teflon- nothing here is gonna touch him.

But in his own council, he grins like a jackal.

He knows what Blackwatch is.

He _wants_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I kind of pictured this as a bit of a darker fic.
> 
> As always, feel free to contact me if you want to pick this up in the comments or [here](https://anony-mouse-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
